Riley Stavros
{{InfoboxChar |]]he won the bet, and Zane is happy Riley officially came out to the whole team. But, Riley is pissed about the bet and yells at the whole team who are fighting, because of the bet, and Riley tells the team that it's the last game and they better do their best, and not care what sexuality he is, and such and such. Drew and everyone agrees. After, a successful win, Coach Armstrong introduces Riley to a football recruiter. Riley learns that the recruiter and Coach Armstrong are long time friends, and that he is there to see if Riley would like to be scouted, he gives Riley a card and everything. But, the problem is Riley doesn't know whether to tell everyone he's gay when he's scouted. In Purple Pills Part 2, Riley debates with himself whether it's best to come out or not since he's being scouted by an Eastern college football recruiter. He talks to Anya about it and as he does so, Chantay walks up to him and says she's proud of him for nominating himself and Zane for King and King at the Degrassi dance. Riley doesn't understand at first and then Chantay tells him there's a campaign to get him and Zane voted King and King of Degrassi for the school dance. Riley is surprised and Anya tells him that the closet is officially bolted shut. Later on, Riley tells the recruiter that football and homosexuality just don't mix. The recruiter doesn't seem to mind and actually thinks it would be a great idea to have an openly gay football player at their school. Zane confronts him after his talk with the recruiter and tells him that he's like gay-rights activist Harvey Milk. Riley doesn't know who Milk is, but Zane tells him he was an openly gay politician. However, Riley is caught off guard when Zane tells him that Harvey was assassinated for being a "hero." This suggests he was killed for being a homosexual. Later on, Riley looks up gay sports players and is mildly disturbed when he searches "why are gay sports players afraid to come out?" He finds that the player's careers go down the drain and that they receive death threats, etc. Riley tells his coach he's not sure if he wants to take the risk, but Coach Armstrong questions him by asking him if he wants to take the risk and pursue his dream or be disappointed for the rest of his life. At the end of the episode, Riley is seen talking to the Eastern recruiter and tells Zane that he now has a football scholarship. They hug and share a passionate kiss openly throughout all of the excitement. Notes *Riley is held back in Season 10, remaining in grade 12. *Riley is of Greek heritage. *Riley has been in anger management to deal with his rage. *Riley's parents are unaware of his homosexuality. *Riley is officially out of the closet. *Riley is best friends with Anya MacPherson. Relationships *Fiona Coyne **Start Up: "Shoot to Thrill" (903) **Break Up: "Beat It, Part One" (907) ***Reason: Fiona knew Riley was gay and told him. And after Riley called her a bitch, she broke off any further contact between them. *Zane Park **First Relationship ***Start Up: "In Your Eyes" (918) ***Break up: "99 Problems, Part One" (1005) ****Reason: Riley refused to acknowledge Zane in public and wouldn't come out for him. **Second Relationship ***Start Up: "Still Fighting It, Part Two" (1020) Quotes *"Too bad you can't cure bitch!" (to Fiona) *"No use crushing on a straight man." (To Anya) *(Anya) "Have you seen Spartacus?" (Riley) "I'm Greek, it's required viewing." *"What do you say we welcome the new guy to the team?" (Referring to Drew) *"Drop out man, it's not worth the Heartache" (To Wesley) *(Teammate) "Straight up, do you like dudes?" (Riley) "Yes, I do. One in particular." *(Zane) "You'll be a trail blazer, a hero. Like Harvey Milk." (Riley) "Who'd he play for?" (Zane) "... Really? Harvey Milk was the first openly gay politican back in the '70s?" (Riley) "Oh, cool. What's he doing now?" (Zane) "He was assassinated in '78." (Riley) "They killed him because he was gay?" (Zane) "No, he was a hero to millions." (Riley) "What good is that when you're dead?" Category:Characters Category:Homosexuals Category:Sports Category:Males Category:Homosexuality Category:Relationships Category:Degrassi: TNG teens Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Anger Issues Category:LGBT Category:Seniors Category:Friendships Category:Degrassi Football Category:Love Triangles Category:Degrassi The Boiling Point Category:Degrassi Category:Quaterback Category:Football Category:School Programs Category:Eastern